


Spongify

by kalijean



Series: due South Wizard!Verse [13]
Category: due South
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/pseuds/kalijean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Vecchio does not like air travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spongify

"I hate flying."

"I'm sorry, Ray."

"You know I hate flying, Ren."

"I did apologize already, Ray."

"Remind me again why I'm on the back of this broom with nothing but air and a whole lotta screaming between my butt and the cold, unforgiving ground?"

"Because a repeat Riviera explosion due to faulty equipment would be far more difficult to explain to a muggle insurance agent?"

"No, Ren. No. That is not why."

"Because it is the most expedient form of travel given the house is protected by an Anti-Disapparition jinx?"

"Nope!"

"Because you know that I love to fly and you are humoring me?"

The cushioning charm on this broom is especially comfortable and the crossbar on it fits my boots perfectly. 

In the air, I am at home. Ray and I have never been quite compatible in this regard.

In truth, we could have apparated closer than we did, and Ray indulges me far too often. It has been pelting rain on us intermittently, though we are thankfully dry for the moment. We converse with voices raised over the wind. Ray's arms tighten around me as I weave through crosswinds. 

"--whoa, Renny, watch it!" I can feel him press his face into my back, and even in the rain, I cannot help but smile. "Yes! Yes! Because I'm humoring you. Brooms and me don't mix. Never did. This is what I get." He raises his hand to the sky, gesturing wildly, presumably at the weather gods; he thinks better of it when we are buffeted by a gust, flinging that arm back around my chest and pressing tightly to my back. 

"I'm sorry, Ray. There was no rain in the forecast. I could not have foreseen--"

"Nobody ever does, Ren. It _follows_ me."

"It follows you?"

"Follows. Me."

"Ray, what on Earth could possibly--?"

"Disaster! Put me in the air and it's like mooning fate! You know what happened to my first Riv."

I blink as I contemplate that. I take a moment to shake the raindrops from my hair, and then I'm veering, making our descent. I feel him impossibly tighter, clinging as though we might slide forward at any moment. Maintaining my volume is somewhat more difficult. 

"...it was a rain shower, Ray."

"It was a sign, Ren. I'm tellin' you."

I want to laugh, but I refrain. "Yes, Ray."

"Yeah, yeah. Now it's you humoring me."

"Perhaps."

"Uh-huh."

I smile all the way to the ground.

 

 

Ray is scowling at me.

"I did say that I was sorry, Ray."

"Tell that to my cloak."

"I _can_ charm that out."

"Pretty sure it's ruined, Ren."

"It's only a bit of mud."

"...only a--? I look like something Benny would eat off the ground!"

"To be fair, it was a puddle, Ray. Hardly the harrowing crash landing your 'sign' seemed to portend." I am on him before he can answer with more of his bluster, smiling patiently, untangling the soiled cloak from the rest of his clothes. I lay it aside; it makes a rather unpleasant noise on the doorstep. "I _will_ make it up to you."

Hm. Yes. Done correctly, that's a very good way to change Ray's tactics.

"Yeah? How?"


End file.
